From Slave To Sith
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Transferred from my account, SaurusRock625. Full story summary inside. Chapters have been made longer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: In a strange twist of fate, or perhaps the will of the Force, Jaune Arc becomes a Sith Acolyte apprenticed to Lord Zash. With his faith in Remnant all but shattered, will he bring about his own brand of peace to the galaxy? Or will he bring ruin to all of creation?**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY or Star Wars The Old Republic.***_

* * *

"I really am the best." = Normal Speech

 _'The Dark Side will give me guidance.' = Thoughts_

 _"Beware your master. Beware your apprentice." = Force Ghost Speaking_

 **"This is my domain and soon it will be adorned with your blood!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 ** _From Slave To Acolyte!_**

* * *

"Oh, Jauney, would you be a dear and hand me my shears?" asked a kind looking woman with brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes.

"Of course, madam." replied the one known as Jaune.

Walking over with a pair of fabric shears was a young man who looked to be about seventeen years old, almost eighteen, with messy blonde hair, naturally pale skin and blue eyes. He was fairly tall for someone of his age group, but he was kind of on the skinny side. His clothing consisted of a long sleeve maroon tunic, a pair of black pants and a simple pair of shoes. However, he was also wearing a shock collar on the back of his neck, signifying that he is an Imperial slave.

This young man is Jaune Arc, the only son of the Arc family and a former student of Beacon Academy on Remnant. Though he hates it when someone mentions that place along with several people who reside there. Just don't ask me why, as no one quite knows the reason. However, unlike most slaves in the Sith Empire, Jaune was actually bought by a kindly family and made a house slave and assistant to the woman who ran a special boutique that makes custom clothing for Sith, bounty hunters, Imperial Soldiers and the like.

As the family that bought him is kind to him and treats him as a human being rather than a slave, he's never been shocked with the Shock Collar at all. Not even when he accidentally spilled hot apple cider all over the new tablecloth at Thanksgiving last year.

Anyway, Jaune just brought the shears to his mistress, happy to help out in any way he can. He's a very good soul like that.

"Thank you so much, darling." the woman said with a smile.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Mistress Andrea?" Jaune asked.

"I really could use a cup of tea when you get the chance." she replied.

"Right away, ma'am!" Jaune said with a salute.

As he left to the boutique's kitchen to prepare the tea for his mistress, he thought about his life back at the home of the family that bought him. They are a rich family loyal to the Sith Empire, but they don't flaunt their wealth around like most nobles do. They prefer living on a simple farm house as opposed to a mansion. But they do own a hundred acres of land; more than enough room for the children to run around.

Andrea and her husband, Mark, have three beautiful children. All of them are human/Zabrak hybrids that love Jaune like he was their own big brother. The children include two boys named Eekro and Vravu, and a little girl named Aatrig.

Jaune smiled and chuckled to himself as he poured the hot water into a tea kettle and placed a bag of tea leaves into it. He remembers all of the good times he's had with this kind family. Helping Mark with fixing up and restoring old school speeder bikes and cars for his collection, running this boutique with Andrea, reading Aatrig bedtime stories, and even regaling Eekro and Vravu with tales of his own adventures back on Remnant.

Yeah, despite being seen as a slave, he's got himself a pretty great family here. He's just happy that he was bought by this kind family and not some corrupt politician or a haughty and arrogant Sith Lord who would probably only use him as free labor. Or possibly as a lab experiment. Both of those are fates worse than death.

As Jaune walked back into the boutique with the tea and a few cups, he saw Andrea speaking to a Sith Lord. An Inquisitor who helps run things at the Sith Academy on Korriban, to be precise.

The man is a good deal taller than Jaune with short, graying hair and tan skin, but he has a body type that makes him look both fat and muscular at the same time. He wears typical Sith Inquisitor robes and has this intricate looking war paint on the sides of his mouth and eyes.

"Oh, uh, I wasn't aware that we had a customer, milady." Jaune said to Andrea. "Uh, should I… come back later?"

"There is no need for you to go anywhere, young man, I haven't come to simply speak about fashion. I've come on official business in regards to you." the Inquisitor said.

"Me? What about me, if you don't mind my asking?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

As he set the tray down, he offered the Sith a cup of tea, which the man graciously accepted. He seemed much more approachable than most of the Sith that have come through this boutique. Still, he wasn't about to let his guard down. That attitude is the same as a certain silver haired, cane walking, coffee guzzling SOMEONE who shall not be named.

"Jaune, I would like you to meet Inquisitor Zyn of the Sith Academy. He has come here on my request to test you in Force Sensitivity." Andrea explained.

"Indeed. Tell me, Jaune, who exactly were your parents before you became a slave?" Zyn inquired.

Jaune sat down on a nearby chair as he recalled his family, and how much different he was from them. How they all seemed so much more gifted than he was in combat, but how his own mind seemed to be sharper than all of theirs combined.

"My father's name is Joseph Arc, the man who married Marianne Arc. They both had crimson red skin and these odd growths on their faces, but while my dad has piercing yellow eyes, my mom had these gentle blue eyes that could seem as cold as ice when she gets mad." Jaune answered. "But the odd thing about it is that I don't look much like either of them. Both of them have red skin and black hair, but my skin is pale and my hair is blonde. The only thing I inherited from them is my mom's blue eyes and their philosophy to protect the innocent. I don't even have their proficiency in combat!"

"Ah, I suspected as much." Zyn said. "You see, Jaune, your father and mother are Dark Council members who are specialists in the Light Side of the Force, and retired from the life of the Sith to try and live a peaceful life on Remnant. But they certainly hadn't anticipated the Foul Creatures of Grimm that infest the planet, and so began to train their children in the ways of the Sith. As a matter of fact, the reason they both look the way they do is because they are members of the Pureblood Sith species. A crimson race of conquerors who first harnessed the power of the Dark Side in order to fight their Jedi adversaries."

Jaune was surprised by this. THAT'S why his parents and sisters look the way they do? Why hadn't his mom and dad ever told him about his heritage, and why does he look completely human? Was he adopted, by chance? Is that why he's the only other male amongst seven female offspring?

As if reading Jaune's thoughts, which he probably did using the Force, Inquisitor Zyn spoke up and began to explain some things.

"You are most certainly not adopted, mister Arc, you are indeed Pureblood Sith. You merely need to break free of this horrible shell that someone by the name of Ozpin stuck you in so he could suppress your true power and make you feel like an outcast amongst your family and your peers! He did this by using a combination of Dust and technology to alter your appearance as well as all but sever your connection to the Force. But there is a way to rid yourself of the effects, even as you are now."

"Inquisitor Zyn has with him a special device, a Holocron, that can restore a Force User's Midichlorian count back to what it was before any form of interference happened. By using this, Inquisitor Zyn can not only return you to your true form, but he can also restore your connection to the Living Force. If you do this, you will be allowed to attend the Sith Academy and train to become a true Inquisitor or Warrior of the Sith." Andrea added.

Jaune was stunned. He couldn't believe this. Ozpin was the one to make him look like an ordinary human and nearly severed his connection to the Force? But why would he do that? What was his motivation?

Now, Jaune may be ignorant to a lot of things, how to get a girlfriend included, but that doesn't mean he's stupid. His parents taught him all about the Living Force that flows all around the universe. It speaks to his family. Gives them strength and guidance. Aids them in combat with their bloody red blades that are Lightsabers. And if he is one of them, then this means that all this time he was supposed to be much stronger than he is now.

And Pyrrha's training in the use of a sword and shield (or lack thereof) certainly didn't make him any stronger. If anything, her training was holding him back from reaching his full potential.

"What do I have to do in order to restore who I truly am, My Lord?" Jaune asked.

Inquisitor Zyn took a sip from the tea that Jaune had prepared before taking out the Holocron in question. He handed it to Jaune and instructed the boy to sit on the floor in a lotus position.

"Simply meditate where you are right now. Open yourself up to your emotions. Relax your body and your mind. Feel the power of the Force as it flows around you, and let it bring you the strength that you were so wrongfully denied!"

Jaune nodded, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Slowly but surely, an aura of dark red and black energy began flowing around him. It didn't feel evil, but more of a darker and more powerful energy than his Aura ever was. Using a scanner, Inquisitor Zyn checked the boy's Midichlorian count and was shocked.

Jaune's strength in the Force was greater than most other Acolytes in his age group! Easily at a count of twenty five thousand! Soon, Jaune began to rise up into the air as his appearance started to change. His hair began to darken until it was more of a red color while keeping its messy look, and his skin darkened until it was a very reddish obsidian color. All along his lower jaw line, the sides of his upper jaw and his chin grew these tendrils that resembled a mustache-beard combo, but as he settled down onto the ground and opened his eyes, everyone saw that they retained their deep blue color that he'd inherited from his mother.

Jaune looked down at his hands and smiled as electrical energy from the Force began to crackle at his fingertips. He'd never felt this kind of power before, and it looks like both Andrea and Inquisitor Zyn are pleased at the results.

"So, tell me, My Lord… How soon can I enroll in the Sith Academy?" Jaune asked.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **And so begins the first chapter of a new continuum of Star Wars and RWBY! I hope you guys enjoy the story idea, because I want to try and make it as great as I possibly can. I just hope to get plenty of good reviews for it. Anyway, I'll see you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, it may have taken some time to get some reviews for the first chapter, but I'm happy with the reviews I've gotten. And in any case, I'm going to try and follow the SWTOR timeline as closely as possible, but there will be significant differences in certain events. I hope you guys don't mind. But now, without further ado, let's do this!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Star Wars The Old Republic!***_

 _ **Trials of an Acolyte - Arrival on Korriban!**_

As a ship carrying several new possible Sith landed on a landing pad on the desert planet of Korriban, Jaune was stirred from his slumber. His Shock Collar was removed the moment he was freed from slavery, even though he was never treated as a slave. And now, here he was, on the home planet of the Sith Purebloods; his people. As the new Acolytes disembarked from the shuttle, Jaune took a little longer, allowing himself to take in the sights.

The reddish orange sand and partially crumbling statues that surrounded the area made him smile. He could finally gaze upon the beauty of the birth place of his ancestors. As he took a deep breath through his nose his smile grew. Even the very air of the planet was rich with Dark Side Force energy, and it simply invigorated him.

Jaune grunted as someone got off the shuttle and shoved their way past him and didn't even apologize. Jaune may be a Sith Pureblood, but he's not an impolite idiot.

Speaking of, Jaune didn't get a very good look at the stranger under that hood, but he knows he's a male and appears to be another Pureblood Sith. But this guy's skin is a lighter red, almost orange shade. Or is it pink? He glanced back at Jaune with a scowl before continuing on his way.

' _You are very RUDE, sir!'_ Jaune thought with an exaggerated Englishman accent.

Jaune saw that the rude initiate had stopped to talk to a man who, in Jaune's opinion, has a face that only a mother could love. If barely. The man spoke to him pleasantly before the two went to join up with the rest of the future acolytes. Jaune jogged to catch up with the rest before making it to the group.

However, it looks like he was the latecomer. But this didn't really bother him. If anything, it just made him chuckle at the suppressed outrage of this overseer. Harkun, Jaune believes the guy's name is.

"Ah, the last one to arrive is finally here. I hope you don't think you're special. It would be a shame if freedom went to your head, or you somehow got the idea that you didn't need to pass your trials to become Sith." he growled, and Jaune could already tell he wasn't going to like this guy. "Lord Zash has tasked me with sorting through you refuse to find one worthy of being her apprentice, and I intend to do just that."

Jaune just scoffed at this man's high and mighty attitude. It reminded him vaguely of the Schnees back on Remnant and how they thought that everyone other than someone from their family was beneath the dirt on their feet.

So, Jaune decided to be a smart aleck this time around.

"Please don't get all sentimental on us. We've only just met."

"I won't." growled Harkun. "Now the rest of you gutter trash already know your trial. Get going while I bring our latecomer up to speed."

With that said, everyone wandered off to wherever it was they were supposed to be going. It seems, however, that the orange one had already gone on ahead while Harkun was talking to the group. And Jaune wasn't happy about the attitude from these guys.

"Now, Slave, for your trial. There's a hermit named Spindrall who lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Spindrall's a lunatic, but Lord Zash sees him as some kind of prophet. Once you find him, he will test you."

Jaune smirked, showing off his pearly whites and his recently sharpened fangs. Apparently, the Sith Purebloods do have fangs that are almost on a predatory level. Possibly for self defense or hunting.

"The more challenging, the better." Jaune quipped.

"But there - you know your task. But in case you forgot, I'll say it again. Spindrall lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Don't keep Spindrall waiting, slave." Harkun said in a condescending manner.

And with that, Harkun walked off to get to the Academy and wait for the possible Acolytes. But thankfully, the place was easy to navigate so Jaune found his way to the entrance to the tomb rather easily. And standing in front of the tomb's entrance was one of the other Acolytes.

She is an, admittedly, beautiful girl with shoulder length reddish brown hair and blue eyes. Her lightly tanned skin made her seem more attractive, although she has some scarring or markings on the right side of her face. But this doesn't seem to take away from her beauty. And she has a figure that rivaled even a certain redhead from back on Remnant.

The girl seemed to notice Jaune and walked up to him. Through the Force, he could tell that this girl is slightly fearful of the possible perils that await them both in that tomb. But at the same time, she seemed to be more worried for Jaune's safety rather than her own.

"Hello there. Jaune, right?" she asked. At his nod, she continued. "Watch your back out there, friend. And don't worry. Harkun can't kill us all."

Jaune doesn't really understand why, but he felt compelled to thank this girl for her concern. He doesn't even know her, and yet she seems to have wormed her way into his inner circle. Which, so far, is very few people that he has allowed into it.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from a beautiful girl. What's your name, by the way?"

The girl smiled bashfully and blushed at being called beautiful. She'd be a liar if she said that Jaune isn't handsome. Even if he isn't a human like she is.

"Kory. You can call me Kory." she said. "And I have to say, you're pretty cute."

"I'm not cute! I'm deadly!" Jaune exclaimed in mock offense.

Kory laughed at Jaune's words, her Force signature feeling like a great weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She really liked this guy. She felt very sorry that he had to have been sold into slavery like he had been. He would have been a great friend if they had been in a similar situation to each other.

"Of course you are." she said playfully before turning serious. "Just watch your back and don't get yourself killed in there."

With that, Kory walked into the tomb of Ajunta Pall, ready to get her trial over with. If she's being honest with herself, Kory doesn't know if she has what it takes to be Sith. She knows she'll probably die here, but she's going to try anyway.

After all, she's fighting for a cause.

Jaune sighed as he watched Kory walk off into the tomb. He could feel that Kory has what it takes to be Sith. She just needs a good push in the right direction. Perhaps the Inquisitors at the academy would be able to help her.

And if they won't, he'll gladly help her out with this himself. Goodness knows that he'd definitely give her more help than Pyrrha had ever given to him back on Remnant. Jaune looked down at his now red skinned hand and clenched his fist. Just thinking about Pyrrha and the rest of those traitors at Beacon just made him so angry. An emotion that gave many a Sith greater power than they ever thought imaginable.

Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Ozpin, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, Velvet and her team, all of them would pay for their transgressions against him!

Jaune took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Now was not the time to be reminiscing on bad memories. Right now, he's got a trial to pass and an old hermit to meet. Soon, he will be a Sith Acolyte. And after that…

Revenge would be his!

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

 _ **Pairing: Jaune/Harem (taking requests)**_

 _ **Okay, so I haven't exactly chosen which path Jaune should follow as a Sith. Should I make him a Warrior or an Inquisitor? Marauder or Juggernaut? Sorcerer or Assassin? I've set up a poll to decide this, so go ahead and cast your votes. I hope to see lots of votes on this poll and will see you all next chapter. See you all next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm happy to see that people are taking the time out of their busy schedules to check out this story while it's on this profile. Just know that I've edited this chapter to make it longer and fix the mistakes I made when initially writing it. That's all. Hey, Ashara, would you like to do the disclaimer for this chapter?**_

 _ **Ashara: Of course, of course! Ahem… The following is a non profit, fan based crossover! Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars Rebels and Star Wars: The Old Republic are all owned by LucasArts, Disney and George Lucas. Please support the official release. Also, RWBY and all characters and references of the anime are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**_

* * *

 _ **Trials of an Acolyte - K'lor'slugs and Unexpected Reunions!**_

* * *

Jaune didn't really have that much difficulty finding the correct way into the tomb. How could he? It's not that hard. One might as well put up a sign with the words 'TOMB OF AJUNTA PALL! BEWARE OF K'LOR'SLUG! ENTER AT OWN RISK! TURN BACK NOW, YOU MUTTONHEADS!' written in big bold letters. In red paint. Or blood. Whichever they had more of. The young Sith Pureblood chuckled at that train of thought. In his old life, he'd have listened to those signs and ran away like the coward he used to be.

But no longer will he take the cowardly way out!

He was going to destroy all who dared to oppose him and the glorious Sith Empire! He'd do so to protect those he loves. Those who care about him as much as he does them. Unlike a bunch of certain SOMEONES who used to dare call themselves his friends and trusted people!

But no time to dwell on the past. He's got a task to accomplish, and he planned to do just that! He drew the Vibroblade that was strapped to his back and activated it. Killing the beasts in this tomb would be an excellent way to at least partially quench his newfound thirst for blood. As he descended down the stairs into the first level of the tomb, Jaune found himself staring at a peculiar sight. Several imperial soldiers shooting at the K'lor'slugs that dwell in the tomb from behind a makeshift barricade.

One of the soldiers, a man who looked to be in his late twenties with well groomed black hair holstered his blaster and turned to Jaune.

"Excuse me, my lord. Sergeant Cormun, Fifth infantry Company: Korriban Regiment. Can I… can I talk to you?" he asked nervously.

Now, Jaune could have easily just turned him away and been gone, but he wasn't about to go that far. After all, this could be his chance to build up a small power base for when he becomes Sith.

"Speak freely, Sergeant." Jaune said.

"Thank you. You're one of the slaves that Harkun brought to Korriban to test and see if you can become Sith, is that right?" Sergeant Cormun inquired.

"Ee-yup!" Jaune said with an audible pop at the end.

"Well, here's your chance to not just impress your overseers, but to begin building ties to the Imperial military as well. My unit has been dispatched to exterminate K'lor'slugs that infest the tomb. Truly repulsive creatures - mouths bigger than your head! I've lost three squads of good men fighting those things. They'll… they'll swallow a man whole!" Cormun said, mourning the lost lives of his troops.

Well, that explains the blockade and the dead Imperial troops in the area. It also explains why these repulsive looking monsters seem to be more agitated than usual. But how could these troops have not defeated them yet? It didn't make sense to Jaune.

"It sound to me like your tactics may be flawed." Jaune commented before asking "Do these things have any sort of vulnerabilities? ANYTHING at all that we can exploit and use against them?"

"Look, I know that a change in tactics is needed, and have already implemented the necessary changes to our plan. The damn things breed so quickly, there's no way to wipe them out conventionally! So we started targeting their egg chambers. They went insane!" Cormun explained. "We managed to get explosives to all of the egg chambers, but the K'lor'slugs were on us before we could detonate them."

Jaune smirked and sheathed his Vibroblade across his back. He rubbed his palms together in anticipation of a good fight.

"Well then, allow me to finish this mission where you all left off."

"Don't underestimate those things, my lord. They're smarter than they look." Rigel warned.

"Is everything okay here, Sergeant?" asked a female voice.

An eerily FAMILIAR female voice.

Jaune snapped to the entrance of the blockade as Rigel calmly turned to greet the newcomer. She has skin as fair as freshly fallen snow, icy blue eyes with a visible scar over the left eye, and long white hair done up in an offset ponytail on the right side of her head. This ponytail is held in place by a hair clip that resembles a tiara made of icicles.

She was garbed in robes of a Sith Inquisitor, but lacked any armor. It was primarily light blue with white accents and trim, and it has the crest of the Schnee family on the back. On her left hip was a Lightsaber with a curved hilt, so it's clear that she's not here to take any of the trials of the Sith.

"What the-?! WEISS?!" gasped Jaune.

The Schnee heiress turned to Jaune, not really recognizing him in his new body. She merely raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him with confusion.

"I'm sorry, but how did you know my name? Have we perhaps met before?" she asked.

Jaune chuckled as he realized how much more different he looked now that he was truly a Pureblood Sith. It's no wonder Weiss didn't recognize him.

"Well, come on now. I only tried to get a date with you back at Beacon at least four times a week, Snow Angel." Jaune quipped.

THAT caused her eyes to turn into the same all white circles with thick black outlines like you see in most anime when a character is shocked or really pissed off. There's only ONE PERSON in the entire galaxy who's ever called her by that nickname. And that person is…

 **"JAUNE?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"** screamed Weiss.

 **"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, ICE QUEEN! I WAS FRAMED FOR THE NEAR DEATHS OF YOU AND THE REST OF RWBY, BETRAYED BY EVERYONE AT BEACON, KICKED OUT OF THAT ACCURSED SCHOOL, SHIPPED OFF TO BE SOLD AS A SLAVE, AND NOW I'M TAKING MY TRIALS TO BECOME SITH!"** Jaune yelled back.

Those watching were kind of nervous as they watched the interactions between the two, seeing the anime lightning sparking between the eyes of the two Force Sensitives. Not to mention the anime fire that was literally burning in their eyes. It was an unsettling sight, to say the least.

"Uh, did I miss something?" asked a nervous Cormun.

The two acolytes snapped out of their rage at each other and looked at the sergeant, and saw that their rage towards each other was doing more harm than good for him. He was becoming increasingly nervous and looked like he might keel over due to the amount of Dark Side energy the two were putting out.

They glanced back at each other and made a silent truce for until the mission was completed. They relaxed their stances and Weiss took a moment to smooth out her Inquisitor robes. Clearing her throat, she addressed Sergeant Cormun.

"No, nothing's wrong, Sergeant. Just a little misunderstanding between old friends. Nothing you need to worry about. Anyway, my master ordered me here to the tomb in order to help thin out the number of K'lor'slugs in the area. I'm simply here acting on his orders.

"Well, it looks like you'll have a little help there, Weiss. Because I'm taking up this mission too." Jaune said.

"Don't underestimate those K'lor'slugs, my lords! They're… they're smarter than they look." Cormun warned.

The two Sith nodded and proceeded to the area of that the K'lor'slugs had made their breeding ground. They had a silent agreement that it would make things easier for them in this situation if they went into those tombs together. Looking to Jaune, she knew that his Dark Side Force energy is off the charts due to being a Pureblood Sith. One of his greatest upsides is that he's so much more approachable than that Ffon fellow that Weiss had the displeasure of meeting further into the tombs.

But at the same time, she could sense that he was much, much darker than the adorkable young man she used to know. And she had all of Beacon Academy to thank for that! She was actually glad when her father spoke to her about enrolling in the Sith Academy due to her own high sensitivity in the Force and the growing darkness in her heart because of what happened to her dear friend.

Bleh! It made her brain want to throw up just THINKING about it!

She was broken from her memories when she felt herself being yanked down by Jaune. He apparently chose to hide them behind some debris.

"Weiss, pay attention! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Jaune hissed at her.

"Don't tell me what to do…" growled Weiss.

"Shhhh!" hissed Jaune, placing a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

Removing his hand, he peeked up over the debris and scowled at the opposition they were facing. Weiss popped up soon after and found herself disgusted at what she saw. Now, she could honestly say that there are indeed creatures that can be described as even uglier than the Grimm back home.

K'lor'slugs are rather large creatures that look like mutated, carnivorous worms with large mouths that really are bigger than a human head. And those mouths are filled to the brim with rows upon rows of sharp teeth that'll tear through flesh and splinter bone easily. Each K'lor'slug has about twelve legs, six on each side. Though they can run on all of them, they seem to prefer standing upright on six of them while attacking at close range with the other six. Their legs are a combination of an insect and a spear head. In large packs, these things are truly worthy adversaries.

"So those are our targets, huh?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. The Egg Chambers of those insect freaks that dare to desecrate the resting place of the great Sith Lord known as Ajunta Pall." growled Weiss.

Jaune grabbed the Electro Staff from off of his back and activated it, fully intent on taking down these disgusting things before they did any more damage to the tomb than they already have.

"I'll take down those K'lor'slugs, you activate the explosives! Go!" Jaune ordered.

"No, no! Jaune, wait!" Weiss cried out to her fellow Sith.

But she was too late. Jaune had already ran off to fight the K'lor'slugs and had already gotten their attention. She groaned at his reckless behavior and chalked that up to his Sith blood boiling in his veins. She always knew that the pure blooded Sith were far more battlehungry than most other species in the galaxy. Even those of other warrior races.

Reluctantly, she ran out from her hiding place and ran to where the explosives had been placed in the nests of veiny eggs that belonged to these insectoid abominations. Still, she had her Lightsaber active in case any of the K'lor'slugs went after her, its red blade humming with power as she ran to the explosives.

Jaune was actually having a rather easy time against the brainless K'lor'slugs. The fact that these ones were mere hatchlings made him disappointed that he wasn't getting much of a challenge. He could literally just one-shot them and be done with it. However, he was wary about his surroundings. If he's being honest, he knows that these hatchlings would not be here without an adult K'lor'slug around to help them defend themselves and the Egg Chambers.

Sure enough, he was right.

Bursting up from the ground was a much larger K'lor'slug that had a red chitinous hide with purple vein markings all over. It roared in anger as it saw that its brood had been destroyed by this meatbag that dares to enter its territory. Jaune merely narrowed his eyes and smirked at the thought of actually getting a challenge from this thing.

"What fun…! What fun!" laughed Jaune.

He twirled his Electro Staff a few times before leaping up and spinning the weapon as he descended upon his target. This K'lor'slug, however, seemed to be a good deal smarter than the hatchlings were, as it dodged at the last second and caused Jaune to strike the ground. It struck with two of its spear-like forelimbs, just barely missing as Jaune rolled to the left to dodge and struck it across the back. The creature roared in pain as it twirled around fast and struck the Sith Pureblood with its tail.

The force of the attack made Jaune grunt in pain as he was sent back a little, but he didn't let it deter him. He got ready as the creature charged at him again, only to gasp and go still as a glowing red blade sliced it in half right down the middle, killing it instantly.

Jaune was surprised to see Weiss standing there with her Lightsaber in one hand and the detonator for the explosives in the other. The heiress to the SDC was panting slightly as she had to move quickly to keep her friend from becoming worm food. She extinguished the blade of her Lightsaber and clipped it back to her belt.

"You shouldn't challenge a K'lor'slug of that caliber alone like that, you big dunce! You could have been eaten alive!" scolded Weiss.

Jaune just chuckled and deactivated his Electro Staff before slinging it back across his back. It felt nice to know that one of his oldest friends still cared enough about him to scold him for being reckless like he'd been. Not that he blamed her, I mean, Jaune himself has had to scold Nora about her own recklessness on more than one occasion.

"Sorry, Weiss. I'll try not to be as reckless in the future. Anyway, do you have the explosives ready to go?"

The white haired girl merely smirked and pushed the big red button on the detonator before an explosion showered them both in a mess of green goo and small bits of K'lor'slug embryo.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Aww, no fair! I wanted to make the bug eggs go boom!" Jaune mock pouted.

Weiss laughed at the fake pouting her friend was doing, noting just how much he acted like his old, goofy self despite all that's happened to him in the past. She pat him on the back and began leading him back to the entrance of the tomb.

"Come on, Senior Sunburn. Let's report back to the sergeant so we can finish this mission and get cleaned up. I'd rather not find out if K'lor'slug goo makes good hair gel." Weiss said.

Yup! It sure felt good to have her old friend back.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Jaune/Harem (Kory, Vette, Ashara, Zash, Neo, Blake, the rest to be announced.) (Still taking suggestions)**_

* * *

 _ **Come on, you guys didn't REALLY expect me to do anything epic for this fight, did you? I mean, really, why waste so many words on a fight with K'lor'slugs? But anyway, I hope you all like the changes I made to this story, and I hope to see some reviews telling me how well I did with the changes to this story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I've been thinking, and I think I want to add in some other characters from the Star Wars continuity and make the Clone Wars take place at the same time as the Old Republic. Just in another part of the galaxy. What do you guys think?**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Star Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **Trials On Korriban - Explanations And Reunions!**_

* * *

"So, how did you end up here on Korriban in the first place, Ice Queen? Let alone as a Sith." Jaune asked.

He and Weiss had just gotten cleaned up thanks to Weiss and her portable shower and were sitting near the entrance to the Tomb of Ajunta Pall. Naturally, Jaune was not expecting anyone else from Remnant to be anywhere this far out in the galaxy, so he was surprised and a little miffed at the same time. This was supposed to be the start of a brand new life for him, and yet all he got so far is a painful reminder of a past he'd rather forget.

Weiss sighed and ran a hand through the bangs of her hair. In all honesty, she should have been expecting some form of hostility from her long since believed dead friend. Although, she didn't expect him to be suddenly looking like this.

"Well, that all started soon after you left Beacon. Ozpin had told us that you had died at the claws of the Grimm while trying to train yourself and get stronger, but me and the rest of RWBY knew the truth. One of my father's agents, a commander in the Imperial Military, was watching the whole thing and saw the Beacon teachers ambush you in the Emerald Forest before selling you off into slavery. They just brought back your sword and hoodie, both broken and bloodied, to make their lie more convincing. After that, me and the girls packed our bags and left Beacon for good."

Weiss began pacing about as she recalled the events that took place after that.

"My father gave me and the others a ride to the Schnee Manor in one of my family's private Linear Jets, and called in a few favors with a friend of his. My master, one of the Inquisitors of the academy, learned that me and the girls are Force Sensitive and admitted us as Acolytes while you were still a slave. We passed our trials and became apprentices during that time, myself and Blake being stronger in the Force and walking the path of Sith Inquisitors while Yang and Ruby began to walk the path of Sith Warriors. I was sent to this tomb by my master to assist the Sergeant here with the K'lor'slug problem. And then we had our little reunion, took out those Egg Chambers, and here we are now."

"Well, that's quite the story there, Weiss." Jaune said.

He walked up to the Schnee heiress and wrapped her up in a hug, making the girl blush vividly. Apparently, the Arc lad's recent awakening of his true bloodline has made him bulk up quite a bit, turning the once twig of a boy into a thick wall of hard muscle.

"It's good to see you again, Snow Angel." Jaune said.

Hesitantly, Weiss returned the embrace of her old friend, trying and failing to keep up her appearance of an ice queen.

"I-I-It's not like we wouldn't ever see each other again, you big dunce!" she stuttered.

Jaune just laughed and released Weiss from the hug, knowing about her stubborn pride when it comes down to being independent. That's one of the reasons Jaune had fallen for her around the beginning of their first year at Beacon. He never knew why until now, but he's always preferred strong, independent women who aren't afraid to speak their minds. Pyrrha, while strong, never really gave off that kind of vibe to Jaune.

"So, where's the rest of the team, if you don't mind my asking?" Jaune inquired.

"We're right here, Vomit-Boy!" called a familiar voice.

Jaune braced himself as a hooded missile launched itself into him at hypersonic speed, knocking the wind out of him and nearly sending him to the floor of the tomb.

" **JAUNE! YOU'RE REALLY ALIVE!"**

The Pureblood Sith chuckled and ruffled the mess of dark brown and red hair that was Ruby's and waved as Blake and Yang walked over to him. The cat Faunus offered a smile and bowed in greeting while Yang lightly punched Jaune on the shoulder.

Of course, even her lightest punches will still leave a nasty bruise afterwards, but right now, he doesn't care. He's just happy to have met up with his oldest and dearest friends again. Taking a good look at them, Jaune saw that Blake no longer wears her bow, keeping her ears hidden under the hood of her Sith Inquisitor robes instead. Clipped to her belt is a Saberstaff that looks like it could also double as a ranged weapon.

Ruby and Yang are dressed in traditional Sith Warrior armor, with Yang's having more armor plating, showing that she chose the path of the Sith Juggernaut. Whereas Ruby was wearing slightly less armor, though just as strong, and had two Lightsabers clipped to her belt. The only thing that stayed the same from her old outfit was her trademark hooded cape/cloak.

"Yang, you know how much I detest that demeaning nickname." Jaune said, though there was no malice in his voice.

"Sorry, but until you give me a reason to call you something else, you'll always be Vomit-Boy to me!" quipped Yang.

"We heard from my master, Inquisitor Zyn, that you had been in the care of a kind and wealthy Imperial family, and when he told us you were taking the trials after discovering your true heritage, we just had to see for ourselves if it was true. And it is!" Ruby explained.

"We're just glad you're safe, Jaune." Blake added with a small smile.

She grunted as Ruby pulled all of them into a group hug, which Jaune returned with great vigor. He had his closest friends back, and he's not losing them again! Not without a fight!

"As great as it is to finally be reunited with you guys again, I'm afraid there's still the matter of my first trial. I need to find this guy called Spindrall and take his test before I get to the Sith Academy to continue my training." Jaune said as the hug ended.

"We understand. And hopefully when we next meet, we'll all be Sith Lords and Ladies on equal footing." Yang added.

With that said, Jaune began his trek deeper into the tomb of Ajunta Pall, ready to take this test and finally become Sith. And who knows? Maybe he'll see Kory again.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, transfer of story over! Hope to see you guys in the next chapter of the story, and I am still accepting suggestions for the harem in this story. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
